Llévate sus cenizas
by chocobananamilk
Summary: -Curaré las heridas que Kurokocchi te causó. Aomine y Kuroko acaban de romper a causa de las constantes peleas y golpes que el primero ocasionaba. Kise se ve en la oportunidad de hacer al moreno parte de su vida como siempre ha querido, pero ¿Cuánto le costará hacer que éste olvide a su antiguo amante?


¡Hola! Bueno, éste es el primer fic que me animo a escribir, como decir... ¿Seriamente?

Disculpen si tengo algunas faltas ortográficas, lo que sucede es que este fic lo escribí desde mi iPod y no sé si haya pasado por alto algunas horrorosas palabras. En fin, espero que lo disfruten. El AoKuro lo tenía que incluir porque será fundamental en esta historia. Además, es mi OTP. Es obvio que debía aparecer :3

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no Basuke **no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **No las hay :D

* * *

Su mano se deslizo bruscamente hacia la mejilla del peli-celeste, causando que en esta apareciera una mancha rojo tenue. La mano de la víctima se posó en la mejilla propia, fijando su mirada hacia el suelo. No quería que viera como sus ojos se cristalizaban poco a poco.

-Kuroko, yo...  
-No lo sientas. No es la primera vez que lo haces, pero esta vez será la última.

El moreno captó la intención de su acompañante, comenzando a perder notoriamente más el control, temiendo lo que pudiera decir. Su boca quiso musitar ciertas palabras, pero el menor se lo impidió.

-Yo ya no te amo- dijo el menor entre lágrimas. -Olvídame, como yo lo he hecho contigo.

-¡KUROKO!- Aomine lo tomó de la camisa, quebrándose, rebozando cálidas gotas por sus mejillas. Estaba exasperado, siendo minúscula la cordura de sí. Los ojos de Kuroko, penetrantes, llegaban a cada rincón de la rescindida alma de Daiki.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! –bufó bruscamente, tragando un poco de saliva- ¿Qué será de ti? ¿Quién hará tu sombra intensa, si no soy yo?- hizo una pausa, dejándolo en el suelo. Su mano llegó a su frente, tratando de menguar la jaqueca que le estaba viniendo -Tú...

Kuroko se le acercó, tiró al mayor de la camiseta y unió sus labios con los suyos. El peli-azul se sentía un tanto aliviado con la decisión de su compañero, pero aquella preocupación retornó cuando el menor se le separó, manteniendo su cabeza fija al suelo.

-Tómalo como el fin de nuestra historia, y el comienzo de otra. Nos volveremos a encontrar, es seguro.

-Yo...

Kuroko puso su dedo índice en sus labios, dando una señal de silencio. Su gimoteo era inusitadamente apreciable, pero dio la media vuelta sin más, y sin mirar atrás, se aproximó a la puerta del gimnasio, dejando caer una nota de su bolsillo.

-Te amo, Tetsuya.

No pudo mover su cuerpo, aun siendo capaz de seguir los pasos del otro. Sus músculos se tensaron, haciendo nulo movimiento alguno, aun cuando habían pasado ya 2 horas de lo sucedido. Lo único que le era posible, era apretar los puños y sollozar.

Seguidamente, escuchó el rechinar de las bisagras. ¿Sería el quinceañero que vendría, arrepentido, de su decisión? Ante aquel pensar, Aomine recobró la movilidad de su cuerpo, corriendo hacia la luz formada en la entrada.

-Hola, Aominecchi.

Su cara emocionada se torno en una llena de decepción. No era el de cabellos rubios quien le interesase. Posó sus manos sobre sus caderas, tomando una pose seria, destruida por las lágrimas que aun rebozaban.

-¿Ryouta? ¿Qué, qué haces aquí?

-Venía a buscar a Kurokocchi, pero...

_'Kurokocchi'_. El recordar su nombre, el escucharlo, era sentir una puñalada en su corazón. Se limito a mantener su orgullo, mirando hacia un lado.

-Yo, no sé donde está él.

-Bueno, entonces, no me interesa.

-¿Uh?- Estaba extrañado. El moreno tenía entendido de que Kise Ryouta nunca se refería así tratándose de Kuroko. De repente, el modelo cerró las puertas del gimnasio, quedando sólo ambos en él.

-¿Qué pretende?- pensaba exasperado. A veces, le era imposible adivinar el pensamiento del blondo.

-Curaré las heridas que Kurokocchi te causó.

Las palabras de Kise dejaron a Aomine confuso. ¿Habríase dado cuenta de la relación entre él y el menor? ¿Sería que Tetsuya le habría hecho saber?

-¿Qué intentas decir, Ryouta?

El rubio se acercó al mayor, besando los labios que hasta hace unas horas pertenecían a Kuroko. Aomine sólo se limito a observarle mientras Kise lo besaba. No sentía nada, _absolutamente nada_.

-Yo... –miró hacia un lado, ruborizado. Su felicidad era indiscutible.- Creí que me rechazarías, Aominecchi. Te amo, ¡te amo mucho!. -El anterior lo abrazó, limitándose, Daiki, a corresponderlo de forma dudosa. Todo había sucedido tan efímeramente para él. Quizá Kise podría ser quien, efectivamente, borrara la mancha que su antiguo amante había dejado. Quizá el había llegado para _barrer sus cenizas._


End file.
